


An Explanation

by OddlyKia



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want the supplies, you'll have to give me an explanation on why your traveling with a fourteen year old girl."</p><p>[Joel x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation

"Long time no see, Joel. It's good to see you again.”

"It's, ah, good to see you, too." His voice was just as gruff as you remembered. 

You looked behind him and noticed a young girl standing near the window. "What's with the girl?" 

"She's…a..." He paused for a moment before quickly changing the subject. "Listen, do you remember when I saved you from that pack of Clickers a few years back, and in return, you said you owed me for it?"

"Yeah, of course I do." 

"Well." He looked towards the girl for a split second then turned back to you. "I'm calling in that favor." 

You sighed, "Okay, what do you need?"

"Clothes for the winter. Some food, any ammo you have, and maybe even medical supplies." 

"Ah, geez." You ran your fingers through your messy hair. "That's a lot of fucking things you need. I don't even know if I have all that." 

"I know. I know." He spoke low and closed much of the space between to you and him, his hands rested on your arms. "But I need those supplies. I...I'm trying to find the fireflies and I won't make it very far without them."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. But first, what's with the girl? You never travel with anybody, especially kids. What's going on?" You looked to the girl once more and saw that she was listening in on your conversation. 

He shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Do you want the supplies, or not?" You crossed your arms. "Tell me what's going on."

He gave an aggravated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's, uh…we think that she's a cure for the Cordyceps. And I'm trying to get her to the fireflies so they can try to manufacture a cure."

"...Bullshit. Prove it." 

He groaned but then called the girl over. "Ellie," he sighed, "show her the bite."

"What? But, Joel-"

"Just do it," he ordered.

Ellie begrudgingly rolled up her sleeve and presented her arm to you. There was a huge bite mark on her forearm that was in a slow process of healing. Most of it looked like it would scar and never actually go away.

"It's a couple months old and I've seen her breathe in countless spores," Joel explained, "she is immune to the fungus."

To say you were shocked was a big understatement. A cure for all this! "Alright, I'll give you whatever supplies you need. Make a list and I'll see what I can do.” You looked to the girl. “Ellie was it?"

She nodded.

"Follow me and we'll try to find you some clothes that will fit."

Ellie looked to Joel for approval, which he gave with a small nod. She silently followed you into the next room and searched for somewhat fitting clothes and shoes. Ellie was a nice kid, but could she really be the cure? After some time, you got them all the supplies they needed and then helped get them to the city limits. Joel informed you that he and Ellie were heading to the university in eastern Colorado. It was just a week’s travel from where you were now.

"[Name], thank you." Joel stood closer to you than needed. That sexual tension between you and Joel was still present after all those years. 

"Joel, are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I know you can take care of yourself pretty damn well. But there are something's out there that one man can’t handle alone.”

He cupped your cheek as he sighed. "No. I'm sure. Tess got herself killed trying to help. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to you."

"At least promise me that when this is all over, you'll come to see me. And if you’re ever in trouble, you’ll find me and let me help you." You placed your hand on top of his.

He nodded. 

You and Joel were so close, your bodies almost touching. But just like before, you two never went any further. He broke away and left with Ellie. You watched as they slowly vanished out of sight. With a heavy sigh, you turned around and headed back to your hideout. A feeling of sadness hit you hard. That would probably be the last time you'd ever see Joel. 

-

"Well," Ellie chuckled, "I think I sensed something between you and her." 

"Ellie, just drop it.”

"Oh c'mon, Joel, you should have at least kissed her." She shrugged her shoulders. "Or at least something."

"Be quiet."


End file.
